


босяк

by rihyunnie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Victorian, De-Aged Character(s), First Love, Funny, Libraries, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, soft and sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rihyunnie/pseuds/rihyunnie
Summary: Возможно, если бы не дождь, Ёнхун так и не заметил бы его присутствия || «И дёргается от испуга точно кто-то не он, когда из-за спинки софы на него устремляется пара перепуганных, но в то же время любопытных глаз».
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 4





	босяк

У тётушки Чхве было одно нерушимое правило: как только начинается дождь – срочно беги в библиотеку.

Высокие окна первого этажа родового поместья семьи Ким были поистине предметом её гувернантской гордости. Она контролировала пошаговую процедуру их мытья, вплоть до расчета оптимальной амплитуды движения рукой с комком газеты для каждого из помощников, и не брезговала плескаться тряпкой в водно-уксусном растворе, подвязав полы платья платком для удобства. Стекольно-банный ритуал (а иначе его назвать язык не поворачивался), проводился каждую вторую субботу месяца, за исключением рыночных дней и религиозных праздников. Тогда же тётушка Чхве выбиралась к клумбам, расстелившимся вдоль чернокаменного фундамента. Собственными руками она высаживала розовые кусты по окружности дома, удобряла почву и подрезала ветки будто под невидимую линейку – так, чтобы бутоны доходили аккурат до подоконников, чем вызывала восхищение (но чаще – возмущение) у местного садовника, одновременно приходившегося ей верным супругом. Часто он, наблюдая за воодушевлённо порхающей «голубушкой», прижимающей пышные бордовые цветы к глубокой синеве своего форменного платья, ревностно бормотал, что никогда не сможет занять в её сердце место важнее, чем эти треклятые окна. И крестился, чтобы она ненароком не услышала.

Ёнхун, щурясь от бликов на начищенном стекле, только тихонько посмеивался.

Ему ни разу не приходило в голову спросить, сколько тётушке Чхве было на самом деле лет. Особенно – заговорить с ней. Тем более – с чем-либо поспорить. В его детских глазах, всегда широко распахнутых, она казалась настоящим привидением этого поместья, повелительницей огня в каминах, воды в цветочных вазах и свежего воздуха в длинных коридорах. Она была здесь всегда и, вполне вероятно, всё еще будет здесь, даже когда у Сону, пока что самого младшего жителя имения, дёргающего ножками под накрахмаленными пелёнками, появятся свои дети. Она и их обучит грамоте, и им поможет обращаться с ножом и вилкой – с десятком их, разложенных по обе стороны от тарелки, и с ними тоже в очередной первый раз войдёт в мир приключений, эмоций и простых человеческих страстей на печатных страницах. И они, точно так же, как и Ёнхун сейчас, с подушкой под коленками, будут рьяно натирать стекла, чтоб ни развода, ни пылинки, ни, не дай боже, отпечатка пальца не осталось.

Её лицо с высокими скулами и сжатыми губами, как и несгибаемая осанка и приподнятый подбородок, не располагало к беззаботным беседам о погоде или играх в саду (как и к самим играм), и на корню пресекало попытки говорить громче, чем на улице пели птицы. Не шаркать подошвами, мыть и начищать обувь после каждой прогулки, каждый вечер застирывать платочек для школьного пиджака, размешивать чай тихонько и осторожно, не стуча ложкой по стенкам чашки – строгая к выполнению правил дома, тётушка Чхве требовала от Ёнхуна куда большего повиновения, чем от прочих своих воспитанников. Старший сын в семье и в группе домашнего обучения, он обязан был подавать пример во всём и чихать в нагрудный платочек только один раз, прежде чем заменить его новым. Первым садиться за стол, но последним из-за него выходить, первым приниматься за уборку, но последним проходиться по всем поверхностям сухой тряпкой, потому что только так в нём пробуждалась ответственность за должное начало любого жизненного пути, даже если он лежал от комнаты до кухни или от учебного класса до библиотеки.

А уже там, выравнивая корешки фолиантов под одну ровную линию на полках, тётушка Чхве на короткий миг позволяла себе едва ли свойственные ей сантименты. Перебирая худыми узловатыми пальцами бахрому на шторах и подвязывая их на крюк, чтобы впустить в сизое помещение немного дневного света, она рассказывала, как попала в поместье еще маленькой девочкой, дочкой предыдущей гувернантки, как исследовала каждый угол и даже чердак, пока его не захламили всякими ненужностями, и как восстанавливала восточное крыло после первого пожара. Как тряслись руки с кистью, прокрашивающей заново выстроенные стены, и как хотелось плакать на пепелище на втором этаже, ранее бывшим малым залом библиотеки. Что с тех пор здесь всё переменилось, вплоть до правил поведения с семейными ценностями и в принципе.

И что ничто, нигде и никак не гарантировало книгам достаточно надёжного сохранения в поместье, кроме основного зала на первом этаже и его просторных окон – только так эти книги и спасали при эвакуации, только так их и могут спасти, случись что непредвиденное. Поэтому на этих окнах никогда не будет тяжелых ставен и плотных засовов, говорила она прежним жестким тоном, словно посылая своё распоряжение на долгие годы вперёд, будущим поколениям, если вдруг она не передумает пережить старость и лично всем и каждому это сказать. Эти окна будут ловить радугу в туманные дни и сверкать звёздами в безоблачные ночи, и только библиотека, среди прочих сокровищ поместья, может удостоиться чести располагаться за их массивным величием.

Единственное что – тут она замерла и обернулась к Ёнхуну, уже почти закинувшему ногу на подлокотник старинного кресла – несмотря на внушительность форм и толстые рамы, окна абсолютно бессильны против метели и бури. Во время дождя они жалобно скрипели задвижками и пугающе вздрагивали от резких порывов ветра, свистящего в щелях между креплениями. Черный бархат штор, оберегавший книги на стеллажах от воздействия прямых солнечных лучей, тяжко ухал от сквозняка, ударяясь полотнами о широкие подоконники, и, кроме как роскошью, ничем особенным не отличался. Сорви шторм с петель хоть одну форточку, закрытую вполсилы, и сырость просочится сквозь их плотную преграду. Хочешь спасти достояние – закрой до упора, следи за каждой, запахивай шторы плотнее и молись. 

И, чуть только услышишь грозу, – беги.

Дождь пускается в полную силу после четвёртого раската грома. Ёнхун не считал их специально – больше от скуки да монотонности вечерне-пятничного шитья. Тётушка Чхве, уезжая на выходные в соседний город к дальней родне, строго-настрого велит подтянуть все пуговицы на школьном кителе, включая манжеты, и выстирать платочки. Небо затягивает тучами с обеда, и в комнате даже при распахнутых шторах темнеет раньше ожидаемого. Щурясь в слабом свете керосиновой лампы и настойчиво облизывая кончик путающейся нити, Ёнхун зевает всё чаще, и грохот выше облаков даже приходит ему на помощь, моментально бодря. Да настолько, что когда редкие капли, бившие по карнизу и высыхавшие на стекле, еще не достигнув и середины высоких окон, вдруг плещут в них щедрыми пригоршнями, и громко так, словно мелким гравием из-под колёс повозки, его уносит со стула и за порог комнаты завывающим на улице ветром.

Ёнхун бежит.

В полупустом доме топот подошв его ботинок звучит столь же громогласно, сколько и бесчинно, но нет поблизости ни единой живой души, достаточно заинтересованной в том, чтобы пожурить Ёнхуна за фривольность. И оттого ему, наоборот, только страшнее: рассказать о дожде некому, попросить помощи не у кого. И коридоры отчего-то кажутся бесконечно длинными, пол скользким, углы стен слишком острыми – сворачивать второпях в кои-то веки не только неудобно, а еще и больно. От того, чтобы остановиться и ойкнуть по-человечески, потерев плечо, его останавливает только мысль – очень явная, осязаемая, во всех доступных его воображению красках – что книги, подобно кораблям, уже плавают по залитому дождевой водой полу, пока черные шторы развеваются рваными парусами в устрашающем свете вспыхивающих молний.

Ёнхун едва ли не открывает дверь плашмя, гонимый собственными страхами и подозрениями, но в библиотеке, к его удивлению, сменившему моментальный шок, тихо. Ни свиста сквозняка, ни хлопающей створки форточки, ни шороха вздымающихся штор. Ничегошеньки. Пустота при видимой наполненности, и аж в ушах звенит. Ёнхун выдыхает поперво, закрывая за собой дверь, и вновь прислушивается. Улыбается. И, пусть и с долей некой глупости, даже жалеет, что негде всласть геройствовать: щеколды задвинуты до упора, шторы расправлены по всей длине карнизов, высокие подсвечники с огарками расставлены под стенкой, передвижная лесенка для верхних уровней стеллажей надёжно приткнута в углу, софа у камина подмигивает вышитыми подушками, и сам камин потушен. Все потенциальные риски предупреждены. Ладошкой к стыку оконной рамы и стены – нет, не продувает, не холодит и стекло не сотрясает. Да и дождь тарахтит размеренно и мирно, орошая землю серебристыми волнообразными полотнами, и, кажется, не норовит ворваться в сонную негу послесумеречной библиотеки.

Ровным счетом, беспокоиться не о чем, и бежал действительно зря. Ёнхун выдыхает облегчённо, заталкивая последнюю щеколду до упора, чтоб наверняка, смахивает с подоконника крупные капли воды, разворачивается на пятках и со спокойным сердцем шагает к двери, развесело мыча.

И замирает с занесённой над порогом ногой.

Щеколды задвинуты до упора. Ни шороха, ни свиста. Окна не продувают. И дождевые капли на подоконнике – ровной дорожкой от рамы к шторам.

Ёнхун медленно, не дыша, оборачивается, осматривая библиотеку чуть ли не сантиметр за сантиметром. Глаза, привыкшие к полумраку, выискивают любое выбивающееся из общей знакомой картины движение или, что куда хуже, силуэт – желание сворачивать горы талмудов и размахивать флагом из гардин, еще трепыхавшееся в груди несколько минут назад, улетучивается. Следом растворяются и поучения о ровной осанке и твёрдом целеустремлённом взгляде, способном спугнуть врага. Ёнхун скукоживается в моченое яблочко и даже близко не может собрать воедино все те слова, что в голове вертятся, но наверняка знает: под ложечкой тянет совсем не от голода.

И дёргается от испуга точно кто-то не он, когда из-за спинки софы на него устремляется пара перепуганных, но в то же время любопытных глаз.

\- Только не кричи, пожалуйста, а то она услышит, – доносится откуда-то из тех же краёв, и Ёнхун быстро-быстро кивает. Кто такая эта «она», он понимает тот час же, и оттого моментально проникается сочувствием. Да и глаза эти, чуть раскосые, в обрамлении мокрых черных волос, смотрят на него с некой надеждой. А чужой страх в предвкушении милости, так или иначе, окрыляет: бояться этого пацанёнка, такого уязвимого, пойманного на горячем, Ёнхуну уже как бы и не к месту и не солидно. А еще он представляет, как бы возмутилась тётушка Чхве, завидев это всполошенное ненастье, крепко держащееся ладошками за резной обод её любимой софы, и коротко хихикает. 

\- Её дома нет, – успокаивающе, как ему кажется, говорит Ёнхун и гордо задирает подбородок, словно хвастая, какой он бесстрашный и вообще-то почти что хозяин. – А вот что здесь делаешь ты?

Мальчишка шумно выдыхает и выпрямляется, показываясь из-за софы уже полностью. Одежда его скромная, можно сказать, бедная, но весьма опрятная, хоть и болтается на нём, как стакан на ложке. Тугой пояс, повязанный на малость коротковатых штанах, сдерживает расхлёстанный подол заправленной рубахи. Точно деревенский. Ёнхун, может, и был настолько далеко за пределами поместья только раз за все семнадцать лет, но помнит хорошо: жители раскинувшейся подле деревеньки за своими ежедневными хлопотами мало заботятся об этикете, воспитании и дисциплине. От дома до участка, от посадки к урожаю до следующей ярмарки – и всю жизнь у земли, не разгибая спин. Об этом иногда могла обмолвиться тётушка Чхве, но не более. Всё, что находилось за чертой территории, так и осталось для Ёнхуна неразгаданной тайной. Опасной, но притягательной.

Замечая – или ощущая – чужой оценивающий взгляд, мальчик неловко ведёт плечом, и только тогда Ёнхун обращает внимание на его сумку, переброшенную наискось – изрядно потёртую, истрепавшуюся по бокам и днищу. Похожую он видел у их садовника: в ней, сшитой из плотного и прочного материала, умещается две-три купленные утиные тушки, так что, при желании что-либо утащить, достаточно всякого добра влезет. Вот только кухня у них в противоположном крыле, а ценностей, кроме кое-каких картин в гостиной и часов с маятником, здесь отродясь не было.

Откуда такие мысли – неведомо. Размышлять так ему не нравится, вестись за опаской – тем более, но и глупо же, глупо. Да и навскидку, беглым взглядом вниз-вверх, максимум, что мальчишка может отсюда унести – это себя и собственную гордость, если отпустить с миром и обещанием не возвращаться.

Но Ёнхуну интересно. Просто по-ребячески интересно, как. И что.

\- Ну, так что? – он скрещивает руки на груди и кивает чуть в сторону, подзывая подойти ближе. – Сам мне расскажешь, или всё-таки старших позвать?

Пацанёнок, вцепившись в ремень сумки, сглатывает и выходит из-за софы на более освещенную половину зала, к окнам. Против Ёнхуна он совсем какой-то крошечный, как оторвавшийся от стручка горошек. Шмыгает крохотным покрасневшим носом, переминается с ноги на ногу – прохудившиеся сапоги темнеют на промокших носках – и натянутый весь, как струна. Не сложно догадаться, что прохлада пустого помещения через стену от разгуливающего урагана наконец-то пробирается под сочащуюся дождём рубаху. Мальчишка встряхивает головой, шаря рукой в сумке, и с волос, ниспадающих на лицо заострёнными мокрыми лучиками, в разные стороны летит вода – немудрено, что и на подоконнике наследил. Ёнхун невесомым движением касается собственного носа, пользуясь замешательством мальчишки, шарящего рукой в своей сумке – и да, без зажжённых свечей и камина здесь более чем зябко. Он оглядывается, прищурившись; от окна до камина с десяток его шагов, а на полке сверху уж точно должны быть спички. От свечек тепла мало, хоть с ними и меньше мороки, а в камине старые угли, и нужно нечто для розжига, но книги же не возьмёшь…

\- Возьми. – Мальчишка протягивает ему нечто, завёрнутое в желтоватую бумагу и перевязанное вощёной ниткой, и Ёнхун с сомнением ухватывает ладонью свёрток. Твёрдый и тяжелый.

\- Это… – Он надрывает бумагу, поворачиваясь к окну, где вовремя вспыхнувшая молния подсвечивает коричневый переплёт с металлическими уголками. – Наши книги? Зачем они тебе? Ты что, умеешь читать?

Ёнхун тут же спохватывается – вопрос должен был оставаться неозвученным и спрятанным глубоко в его подсознании, а не вылетать вот так. Грубо. И он почти уже готов зарядить книгами в охапке себе по лбу, как мальчишка, насмешливо хмыкнув, цокает языком.

\- Нет, конечно же, куда мне. Всего лишь думал утащить парочку книжечек для растопки костра. Вы это всё вряд ли перечитаете – пока у вас на верхних стеллажах пылится с десяток деревьев, нам жуть как дрова нужны: свои от дождя отсырели, а у нас там тигр недожаренный.

\- Какой тигр?

\- Саблезубый, отец с охоты притащил. А сегодня обещал принести мамонта, так что у нас большая пирушка намечается. Кстати, хочешь, гребень тебе из бивня высеку? Будешь тут самый красивый ходить…

\- Погоди, погоди, стой! – Ёнхун машет руками и головой. – Какой такой гребень? Какой мамонт? Ты что, смеёшься надо мной?

\- Смеюсь. – И глазом не моргнув, отвечает тот. – А почему бы и нет? Ты же нас, деревенских, судя по всему, дикарями необразованными считаешь – вот я и подыгрываю. 

Ёнхун тушуется, обхватывая себя и книги руками.

\- Я не хотел обидеть.

\- Я не обиделся. Но как для человека, обладающего такой громадной библиотекой, ты явно читаешь недостаточно: школы доступны всем слоям населения, просто далеко не все могут позволить себе роскошь оторваться от повседневных дел, которые их наверняка прокормят, во имя образования, с которым без денег никуда не пробьёшься. – Мальчишка пожимает плечами, усмехаясь. – Но мама говорит, что бедность – это не оправдание невежеству, поэтому… вот, справляюсь, как могу. 

\- То есть, ты уже давно сюда наведываешься?

\- Месяц? – Поджимает губы, размышляюще нахмурив брови, и чешет затылок. – Может, около двух, плюс-минус неделя. 

\- И тебя до сих пор не поймали? Ого! – Ёнхун аж на месте подпрыгивает восторженно, покуда воодушевление не сменяется смятением. – Подожди, в смысле, как это тебя до сих пор не поймали? Здесь же и садовник, и управляющая, и поварихи, а воспитанников сколько снуёт каждый день! Кто-то бы точно заметил и рассказал!

\- А! – мальчик гордо хмыкает, подбоченившись одной рукой, а вторую в кулаке выставляет вперёд, принимаясь загибать пальцы. – Поварихи освобождаются только поздно вечером, садовник дважды в день обходит клумбы вокруг дома – в двенадцать от центрального входа и в шесть от заднего, управляющая незаметно для него всегда проверяет его работу, а всем прочим нет дела до какого-то мелкого босяка, прошмыгивающего в библиотеку и из неё. Заходи, кто хошь, бери, что хошь, и окна нараспашку. А если нет, то проволокой поддел, потянул, и хозяйничай. Иной раз даже внутри можно посидеть и почитать – никто ж из вас просто так не наведается.

\- Виноват, не буду оправдываться. Читать научен, но не приучен, – бормочет Ёнхун с улыбкой, потирая шею. – Если и забредаю, то больше ради уборки или окна проверить, закрыты ли. Как вот сегодня, например. – Выдерживает недолгую паузу. – Нелегко тебе пришлось, наверное, под дождём?

\- Повозился чуть дольше обычного, ничего сверхъестественного. Только промок немножко. – Мальчишка смахивает с волос излишки влаги. – Насквозь.

Ёнхун неслышно ругается.

Четыре испорченные спички, один комок пергамента и ворошение углей в две руки спустя библиотека озаряется мягким желтым свечением и теплом.

Подушки с софы на пол, сапоги к огню поближе, сумку на подсвечник, и Чанмин – как представляется мальчишка между делом – расслабляется окончательно. Дрожать перестаёт хотя бы, а у Ёнхуна наоборот всё внутри трепещет. Перед ним будто не живой человек, а олицетворение той самой свободы, доступной ему в короткие моменты между пробуждением и завтраком и от ужина до попыток уснуть. А разговаривает-то как! Ёнхун заслушивается простой, без статусных притязаний, речью, но богатой, наполненной – противоположной его скоропалительным предубеждениям. И, то ли из восхищения, то ли по наивности, но верит каждому сказанному слову, чем вызывает у Чанмина изумлённый смех.

\- Ну что? – Ёнхун дуется с напускной обидой, подпихивая Чанмина в плечо. – Откуда мне знать, что у вас в деревне жирафы не водятся? Мне и без того стыдно…

\- Не стыдно не знать что-либо. Стыдно иметь такие окна и не заглядывать дальше заплёванных стёкол. Вот ты, такой чинный и накрахмаленный, – Чанмин указывает на рубаху Ёнхуна пальцем, прищуриваясь, – бывал во Франции? А в Австралии? Или, может, вокруг Африки по воздуху парил? Нет? – Ёнхун мотает головой, зажёвывая угол подушки в охапке. – А вот я бывал! И парил!

\- Врёшь!

\- Не вру! Не нужны ни билеты, ни вокзалы с портами – вот оно всё, вокруг тебя! – Чанмин поднимает руки, обводя библиотеку широким жестом. – Сегодня в повозке по Лондону, завтра вплавь к берегам Новой Зеландии, под воду, под землю, маленькими шагами к великим открытиям! И это только одна полка, а сколько всего здесь еще можно найти! Достаточно просто один раз открыть окно и перемахнуть через границу подоконника. И вовремя сбегать, чтоб уши не надрали.

\- Не сбегай.

Ёнхун не говорит – просит, в одночасье ощутив вяжущую тягость, только подумав о месте у камина подле себя, пустом и холодном после ухода Чанмина. Как будто за считанные минуты, проведённые в его компании, библиотека вдруг из очередной обставленной комнаты превращается в нечто остро значимое, осмысленное. Как словно в тёмной пещере вспыхивает маленькая искорка, разгорающаяся до большого пляшущего пламени, ведущего за собой из путаницы путей. Как если бы он нашел себе нового – первого – друга, смотрящего сквозь стеклянные преграды.

\- Библиотека может быть многовековым достоянием, истинным сокровищем, но держать её как повод для пустой гордости и прятать от чужих глаз, которые так искренне стремятся что-то узнать – страшный грех. – Ёнхун задирает голову вверх, на расписной потолок, стыдясь излишней откровенности и румянца на щеках и ушах. Чанмин усмехается, нащупывая пальцами горячий воздух у каминной решетки. Тепло-тепло. – Я никому ничего не скажу, только приходи сюда свободно, когда захочешь, читай, что нравится. Но только не в дождь.

\- Книги не промокнут.

\- Ты промокнешь. И заболеешь. – Прокашливается. – И книги не вернёшь вовремя.

\- Деревня тут недалеко. Быстрым шагом за двадцать минут доберёшься, если так печёт. Заодно и на жирафов посмотришь. – Чанмин хихикает под возмущённый возглас и оглядывается через плечо, в сторону окон, и прислушивается. Ураган стихает, размеренно моросит. Пора. – Но не раньше послезавтра, а то и дольше – дождь затянется, а это на две-три книги, если домашние не будут мешать.

\- Планируешь читать все выходные?

\- Я? – Он обувается и поднимается с пола, подхватывая сумку с импровизированного крючка. Ёнхун подскакивает следом, путаясь в ногах, и еще крепче прижимает подушку к груди, когда Чанмин уже наверняка привычными лёгкими движениями отодвигает штору и запрыгивает на подоконник. – Первый стеллаж от окна, третья полка снизу, Жюль Верн. Читать будешь ты.

\- А ты?

\- Подожду, пока мы будем на одной странице. – Чанмин беззвучно дёргает щеколду, распахивает окно и юрко выпрыгивает в ночную дождливость – только и слышно, как подошвы шаркают по грязному камню. Ёнхун промаргивается, наваливаясь на подоконник, улавливает носом аромат розовых бутонов, и «толькоосторожнеетамхорошо?».

\- Хорошо, – выдыхает Чанмин с облачком пара, шмыгая носом, и уже разворачивается на пятках, как: – А, и да.

\- Да? – Ёнхун почти высовывается на улицу, ловя выпущенную из вспотевших пальцев створку.

\- Тебе гребень и не нужен.

\- Что?.. Чанмин?

Но морось заглушает удаляющийся топот подошв. Ёнхун понуро захлопывает окно, разравнивает шторы и возвращается на прежнее место у камина, где вновь пусто-пусто, как в любой другой комнате этого дома, где ни книг, ни жирафов, ни гребней из бивня мамонта. Ёнхун хмыкает. Чанмин, быть может, не воришка, но совершенно точно что-то умудрился умыкнуть – но уже не догонишь, не уточнишь, что, и к чему был этот гребень, из-за которого уже в своей кровати он не может глаз сомкнуть. Быть может, ответы на третьей полке снизу. Возможно – повыше, где гулко ухает и тарахтит под стать дождю. Или уже во вторнике, когда распогодится, и быстрым шагом до деревни будет всего двадцать минут. Нужно только успеть дочитать.

Ёнхун совершенно случайно вспомнит завтра за обедом.

И добежит за девятнадцать.


End file.
